


Story #3 (I gave my love a five latter name)

by lunatic_99



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jesse can't handle him, Light Angst, M/M, Maxlore is dominant, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatic_99/pseuds/lunatic_99
Summary: Jesiz can't quite handle Maxlore's teasing and is confused with his feelings.





	1. If you take a step towards me, it will take my breath away.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zwergtyrann](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zwergtyrann).



> So I have to put a light disclaimer here. This is a story I wrote as a birthday present (for the best human being in this world; like honestly, my life would suck without her), so it includes some weird shit that can't quite be explained. It's also not "historically correct", I changed some things up to make it fit for my characters.  
> The idea of this came when we watched some Misfits videos and noticed Maxlore's dominant personality and after that... I went a bit over the top with making it a full story and not just some smut.  
> The title is a reference to Stone Sour's "Song #3" which basically helped me make this story.  
> Aaaand the last thing to add here: This story wasn't written in English but in my mother tongue. I decided to translate it so more people can read it. So please don't be too harsh on me!
> 
> Finished talking, now have fun reading!

Jesse had been a little nervous when he started at Misfits. He didn’t know if he was up to the task, if he was ready and disciplined enough to lead the team as a coach. But the team silenced his concerns. This bunch of damn talented players just did everything the way the coach had told them to and Jesse was more than happy with his work.  
They started the spring split with four victories and everybody talked about the new „superteam“ next to G2. The Dane didn’t really like that, because he didn’t want to be overhyped, but he didn’t want to complain either. After all, he was proud of his players and of course a bit of his own work too.

They started their third weak very relaxed. As usual, they met in the gaming room at twelve to discuss a few strategies and see what they wanted to improve this week. When Jesse left his room just before 12, he almost found his whole team on the big couch. Almost.   
He sighed softly and rolled his eyes. It was typical again that Nubar was late. "What’s his excuse?“ Jesse asked as he connected his laptop to the big TV and started his presentation. "No idea,“ Steven said with a shrug. Jesse raised an eyebrow and called for his jungler.   
"Just a moment!“ he called back from the kitchen. Of course. The fine gentleman had to prepare his tea first. Jesse waited demonstratively until the Brit had joined them.   
„Are you able to read the clock?“ He asked a little snappily. "Of course, coach,“ Nubar replied obediently, making himself comfortable between Steven and Beom-hyun. Not without lovingly stroking through the support’s hair, which he answered with a jump out of his way. How were you supposed to work with this guy?! Jesse denied himself the sharp answer he would have liked to give and began with his presentation.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

It was not that Jesse was brought out of balance easily. The coach was actually a very relaxed and calm person. But Nubar was the only one that could mess with him. And he did it again and again and Jesse didn’t know what to do about it. Because his jungler was focused in scrims, performed well on stage and was always eager to improve. A model student regarding League of Legends. And otherwise a total catastrophe.  
It was late at night and Jesse was supposed to sleep, but he knew that he wouldn’t find peace now. And so he was the last one to sit at his desk, overthinking everything. The players had fun and seemed to get along well. Maxlore made silly jokes with everyone and loved discomforting his counterpart, but he never overdid it. What should Jesse say? Please stop with your jokes? Then he would appear as humorless and sullen.  
But on the other hand, the situation was anything but fun for him. He didn’t know how to put it, but he just felt uncomfortable and a little exposed when his jungler was fooling him. Yes, maybe he just felt a bit disrespected.  
The young coach flinched as two arms wrapped around him. He looked over his shoulder and looked directly into Nubar’s eyes, which glanced at him amused. "Well coach, still awake?“ The Brit asked, resting his head on Jesse’s chair.  
Jesse’s body seemed to put everything on trying to escape because the adrenaline shot through his bloodstream and his heart began to race. He had to swallow before he regained his voice. "As you can see,“ he murmured softly. Inside, he prayed that Nubar would take his hands from his chest, but the jungler didn’t have mercy on him. He got incredibly hot.  
"What is so important that it can’t wait until tomorrow? You always preach us how important sleep is,“ Nubar blamed him playfully. Jesse didn’t know what to answer. 'I’ve been thinking about you and your fucking way to tease people that drives me crazy and causes sleepless nights‘? Probably not.  
Nubar decided for him and leaned over his shoulder to close all the open windows on the screen. Jesse felt the jungler’s breath on his neck and had to stop breathing to suppress a shudder. "You’re ready for bed, coach,“ Nubar whispered in his ear before he finally broke away and disappeared towards the bathroom without looking back.  
And Jesse? He collapsed and let the restrained air escape through his trembling lips. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

*~*~*~*

What could you say ... it didn’t get better. Not at all. Jesse grew more and more nervous around Nubar and damn it, it hindered him in his work! As soon as he saw the jungler somewhere, and he gave him those damn glares that Jesse just couldn’t stand, he completely forgot what he was doing or wanted to do. How should he rate all this? Nubar couldn’t be serious about that. And he made his jokes with everyone. Or?  
And as if that wasn’t enough, the team fell into a hole. They had lost the last four games. Everything they had worked out was suddenly gone. And Jesse was clueless. He had tried everything he knew. Neither he nor his assistant could call the problem by name. Even Moose didn’t know what was going on. Jesse immediately contacted the experienced coach when he didn’t find the solution, but it didn’t lead to anything. Moose had offered to take over his post if it didn’t work out, but somehow Jesse didn’t want to admit his failure (yet). Of course, all this struck the mood in the team and Jesse caught his players more and more often when they argued about nothing or just sat annoyed by each other in soloq and didn’t speak. He was worried...  
And as he got carried away and rambled on in his mind, Nubar reappeared in his head. Just the thought of the jungler made Jesse’s heart stumble for a moment and he cursed the stupid thing with all the filthy words that came to his mind.

The crazy thing was that Jesse had never done it before. He had skipped this whole "love-story-thing" when his classmates in high school started it. Yes, he had had a date or two, but that’s about it. No great feelings, no heartbreak.  
The whole idea of that childish shit had never pleased Jesse. It just made everything more complicated. And right now, this dude came along and turned his whole world upside down. He didn’t know how to call it. It certainly wasn’t love, it wasn’t enough for that. Or was it? And even if, it could never happen. He was a coach and as a coach, you didn’t start relationships with a player. That would be incredibly stupid.

Jesse looked up when he heard a knock. "Yes?“  
The door opened and Nubar stood in the doorway. "Do you have a minute?“ The Brit asked seriously. Jesse swallowed and then nodded. He hoped that Nubar couldn’t hear his heart beating as he closed the door and finally sat down on his bed. "I have an idea what might be the reason... that we lose, I mean,“ the jungler began, and Jesse hated to notice that the voice of his counterpart sent goosebumps down his spine. He pulled himself together, trying to focus on the jungler’s words.  
"And?“, he asked after Nubar didn’t continue right away. "We aren’t a team. No unity. I know we’re always joking and in a good mood and stuff, but I feel like everyone is playing for themselves,“ Nubar said, and Jesse relaxed as the subject matter remained objective. Just now he realized how tense he had been since the jungler had entered the room. "I thought that too,“ he admitted and sighed. "I talked to Moose again and he offered to come back if we couldn’t do it on our own.“ Nubar nodded thoughtfully. "I think that’s not such a bad idea...“   
Jesse felt like Nubar punched him right in the face. It hurt to hear that. Of course, it was true. It could help, but it didn’t make the pain of his own failure go away. Especially not if you had to hear it from one of the players. And even less, if this player’s opinion was more important to you than anything else...  
"We’ll continue this week as before and if we don’t make it, he’ll come back next week ...“ Jesse decided and Nubar nodded in agreement. The coach expected that his counterpart would leave the room now, but it didn’t happen. He sat there and looked at Jesse with an impenetrable look. Jesse became uncomfortable and shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "Don’t be too hard on yourself,“ Nubar said almost affectionately, leaning in to go through Jesse’s hair quickly.  
The Dane had to fight hard not to flinch or fend off his player’s arm and his heart commented with a heavy beat. He cursed himself for reacting so much as he saw Nubar getting up and finally leaving the room.

*~*~*~*

The week after, Moose came back. Jesse hadn’t managed to solve the problem and they had lost again. He knew it was best for his team to get the experienced coach back and so he didn’t complain. He even supported this decision.  
But on the other side, on his personal side, it hurt incredibly. He had such high expectations after their incredible start. And then it had failed great. His next coaching job wouldn’t be that easy to get anymore...  
Even worse, Misfits went 2-0 the next weekend. And proved to everyone that Jesse had been the problem. Even if his colleagues and players talked him into the opposite, he couldn’t get his failure out of his head.  
So, when he was celebrating victory with the team, he was not as boisterous as the others, and Nubar noticed it right at dinner. He observed his former coach a few times with worried looks but otherwise left him in peace. And that was very untypical. 

Jesse actually wanted to go home after dinner. He was not in a mood to party whatsoever and also sure that the others would have fun without him. When they got up to leave the restaurant and Jesse quickly tried to sneak away, Nubar caught him on his jacket sleeve without saying a word. "What the heck?“, Jesse asked, trying to break free. "You’re coming with us,“ the Brit said determinedly, before turning to the others without letting Jesse go.  
The Dane swallowed and didn’t quite know how to react. He really didn’t wanna go to the club, but he couldn’t start rebelling either. That’d only draw the attention of others to the fact that he was in a bad mood. Jesse was standing next to the taller one, and while the others passed him, Nubar put his arm around him, preventing him from escaping.  
Without resisting, Jesse followed him outside, ignoring the warm feeling in his loins caused by his closeness to his jungler. Outside, he tried to catch Nubar’s attention, but he was talking animatedly to Steven about today’s performance, ignoring the guy in his arms. So Jesse had no choice but to wait until he decided to look after him - he was too well behaved to intervene now. And in the meantime, the Dane allowed himself to enjoy the closeness to his jungler. Only very briefly and only a tiny bit and only so little that no one noticed, but it still felt incredibly good and lulled his beating heart in a sweet warmth.  
„Feeling better?“, Nubar whispered suddenly in his ear and Jesiz winced. „Hey, don’t be scared,“ the Brit laughed softly, pulling Jesse a little closer. „Why?“ He simply asked. Nubar smiled before he answered so softly that only Jesse could hear it, „Because I don’t like it when you’re not feeling well.“


	2. Did it frighten you how we kissed when we danced on the light up floor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter!  
> I have some funfacts for you to start this day.   
> We couldn't tell who was taller, Jesse or Nubar. They appeared to be the same height, but since it was fitting for the story that Nubar was taller, I made him grow a little bit. Not much, but a few centimeters at least.  
> When I researched who was older, I stumbled over the same problem. Jesse was born on June 17, 1996, Nubar on July 1, 1996. Two weeks difference... At one point I wondered if they were the same person...  
> But either way, I figured that Nubar suits it better being the older one. Sorry, my friend!  
> Enough talking, have fun with the chapter!

It was late, well past midnight. At least that's what Jesse thought. He had lost track of time after his third drink. By now his mood was better, which was more or less Nubar's fault. The Brit had taken care there was nothing wrong with Jesse. Maybe he had been a bit too caring because Jesse couldn't see clearly anymore. Maybe that had been Nubar's goal after all...  
But the Dane didn't think about it, as one of his current favorite songs was played by the DJ. He pushed away from the counter (maybe a little too fast, because he almost lost his balance) and made his way onto the dance floor. The remix of the song was surprisingly good and Jesse lost himself a bit in the music. He barely noticed hands clenching his hips and someone nestling to him. For a moment he leaned into the touch before his brain began to work. He turned and looked into the face of a pretty brunette. Wondering, Jesse blinked and staggered back a step. The girl smiled at him, not being distracted by his confusion and grabbing his hands.  
And the Dane let it pass, though he still didn't fully understand what was happening. "Wie heißt du?" The girl finally shouted over the music. Fortunately, Jesse understood a little German thanks to his time in Berlin and so he answered his name. The next words that left the girl's mouth, he didn't understand. Before he could tell her that he didn't speak German very well, he was touched from behind again. Confused, he turned to see Nubar standing behind him. The look of the Brit wandered from their entangled fingers to the girl's face and if looks could kill, a murder would have happened in the nightclub that night. "We have to go," he hissed into Jesse's ear, and the younger one jumped back at the rage he heard in Nubar's voice. The girl broke away from him confused, said something incomprehensible and disappeared in the crowd.  
"Where do we have to go?" Jesse asked Nubar. He noticed for the first time that he was slurring a bit. He should probably leave the alcohol be for today... Nubar turned him over so they faced each other. It took a moment for Jesse's head to stop spinning, and he swallowed hard as he realized how close he was to his jungler. "We're not going anywhere," Nubar whispered in his ear. Jesse shuddered under the chill that the low voice sent down his spine. His foggy brain didn't really understand what was happening, so he just asked witty, "What?"  
"You're cute when you're drunk," Nubar said amused. Jesse looked up indignantly and realized once again how close they were. And that wasn't good in his condition. He caught himself staring at Nubar's full lips for far too long. He could not help but imagine kissing them. Nubar was a good kisser for sure... And the voice that would have screamed "No, don't go there" was nothing more than a quiet whisper and very easy to ignore. Jesse licked his lips nervously and let his gaze wander up to Nubar's eyes. They flashed in amusement and looked almost jet-black in the sparse light of the club.  
Jesse felt Nubar's fingers against his cheek and held his breath for a moment. "I hope I don't regret this tomorrow," he heard Nubar say, before the lips of the Bigger robbed him of any remaining sanity. It was a careful kiss and yet so incredibly demanding. Jesse automatically moved his hands into Nubar's neck and held on to it, while Nubar carefully deepened the kiss and pulled the smaller one closer to him. And he just let go and enjoyed the feeling of euphoria next to his racing heart.

*~*~*~*

The next morning, Jesse woke up in bed with a horrible headache. He wore nothing but his underwear and took a moment to find his bearings. The memories of last night came back slow and creeping, and thinking hurt. Sighing, the Dane turned on his back and ran his fingers through his hair. He would never touch alcohol again...  
Slowly he remembered that Nubar had forced him to the club against his will and had whispered incredibly sweet things in his ear. He remembered the evening, which was slowly getting blurry and he remembered how Nubar had scared the girl away and how he... wait, what?!  
Jesse sat up too fast and promptly got the receipt from his aching head. Groaning, he let himself fall back. What the hell had he done yesterday? After the kiss there was nothing left in his memories and the fact that he was lying in his bed only in underwear made him think nothing too good. Never, never, never again would he touch alcohol, he swore to himself.

Of course, Jesse had already had some hangovers and he knew that only a lot of water and painkillers could help him now. But he would have to get up and that was the last thing he wanted now. Because if he left his room, he could or better said, he would most likely meet the others. If he was lucky, maybe not Nubar straight away, but he wasn't usually the lucky type.  
Sighing, Jesse reached for his smartphone and checked the time. It was shortly before nine. The Dane didn't know when they got home, but he guessed it must have been at least three, if not four. Or later? His chances were relatively high that the others were still asleep. When his need to pee added to the other horrible sensations, he decided to rush into the bathroom quickly. He had to be very unlucky to meet someone. So he got up, randomly grabbing a shirt that laid on the floor so he hadn't to go in half-naked fashion, and ventured out of his room.

Jesse could not really breathe again until he closed the door of his room behind him. It was quiet in the house and he hadn't been caught. So he sat down on his bed with his bottle of water and a jar of aspirin.  
And now he began to think about the consequences of this action yesterday. He couldn't dodge Nubar forever. The only question now was how he should deal with the Brit. If he didn't speak about last night, should Jesse mention it? And if he spoke up, should Jesse deny it and put it on alcohol? Where and how would he find out what had happened after the kiss?  
Jesse thought about all his options, but he didn't like either of them. After numbing his aching head with the aspirin, he turned on his side and fell asleep over his thoughts.

*~*~*~*

The next time Jesse woke up because someone knocked at his door. He blinked sleepy, and realized he was no longer feeling like a bus ran over him. Maybe it had just been a bicycle. "Yes?", He asked in a rough voice and turned his gaze to the door. It opened slowly and Nubar stuck his head inside. Jesse immediately wished to disappear. He was not ready to hold this conversation now.  
"Good morning, coach," Nubar said with a slight smile and entered. Jesse closed his eyes again, hoping his jungler would disappear. But he didn't do him the favor and sat at the foot of Jesse's bed. "How are you?" Nubar asked. "Feeling like dogshit," Jesse answered honestly, running his fingers through his hair.  
"I'm not surprised, you were pretty much done yesterday."  
Jesse grunted in agreement. "Do you still remember what happened?" Nubar asked. That would be it. Jesse's chance to deny everything and pretend it was a big mistake. But he didn't take it. He just nodded slightly. Nubar studied him in silence for a moment. "Not everything ..." Nubar tilted his head questioningly. "I just remember until we... uhm..." Jesse searched for the right words and didn't find them. He felt his cheeks blushing and stared at his hands. "Until we kissed?" Nubar asked, slightly amused. Jesse flinched briefly as the Brit mentioned it so harmless, then nodded, ignoring the hot feeling in his lumbar region. There was another unpleasant silence for a moment until Jesse couldn't stand it anymore. "What happened after that?" He asked softly, even looking Nubar in the eye for a moment.  
"Not much. I decided at some point that you belonged in bed and then we left. Then you threw up here, I helped you out of your clothes and let you sleep," the Brit summed up. "And now I thought, I need to see how my coach is doing."  
A warm feeling ran through Jesse when he noticed that Nubar still addressed him as "coach", though it wasn't the case anymore. "Did the others see us?" Jesse asked softly. Nubar shook his head, causing the Danes to feel incredible relief.  
"Would that have been so bad?" The Briton asked. Jesse couldn't overhear the slight pain in his voice and yet he had nothing to answer.   
"What was that yesterday?" Nubar asked. "I do not know," Jesse muttered so softly that it would've been easy to ignore. "But I do." Surprised, Jesse looked up. "I want you, Jesse Le. And I can't resist you anymore," Nubar said firmly. Jesse stared at his counterpart. He didn't know what to say. Or better, what he could say. His heart started to stumble. "I want you and I don't care if Hussain sees us or Fabian or the whole world."  
Jesse froze and suddenly realized he couldn't breathe. He wanted to say something, but he was no longer master of his body. The lack of oxygen made itself felt rapidly and Jesse grabbed for something to hold onto. The world began to spin and slowly turned black.  
But before he drifted completely into unconsciousness, he felt himself being pulled up by two strong arms. His eyelids flickered as he tried to hold them open.

"Breathe, Jesse!" Distantly he heard Nubar's voice. Jesse gasped for breath like a fish on land, yet he choked slowly but surely. He tried to combat the feeling and began to fail around. But he couldn't escape Nubar's grip. "Slowly," he heard the voice of the Brit at his ear. "Breathe with me."  
Jesse heard the words of the jungler, but he didn't understand them. He was in a fatal fight against death, and he felt tears well into his eyes as his heart kept stumbling and threatening to stop. At some point, Jesse had no strength left to fight against the unbelievably attracting blackness. He was sure that he would die as he relaxed all his muscles and lost consciousness.

When Jesse came to himself again, Nubar still held him, talked to him, and stroked him. The world in front of him turned and he noticed that he was shaking and crying. But his breathing slowly normalized and his heart had regained his beat.  
"Are you with us again?" Nubar asked softly, letting a hand slide into his hair. Jesse nodded weakly, he wasn't able to do more than that. Nubar made no move to let him go and so Jesse relaxed completely in the arms of the Brit.   
He felt Nubar's heart beating soothingly, and the jungler's hands caressing him everywhere almost made him fall asleep. He felt so secure. The tears slowly ceased and the shaking subsided.

"Thanks," he murmured softly, but Nubar shook his head slightly. "Not for that." For a moment, Jesiz still enjoyed the closeness to the bigger one, then started to straighten up. But Nubar held him gently, but firmly, which made Jesse's heart beat a little faster again. "You're not going anywhere now," Nubar whispered in his ear and Jesse nodded obediently. The Brit under him turned them so he could lean against the wall without letting go of Jesse.  
"I'm sorry you had to witness that," Jesse murmured apologetically, enjoying the pats of the Brit more than he thought he would ever do. And probably more than it was good for him. "No, I'm sorry," Nubar answered softly. "I shouldn't have blurted things out like this."  
Jesse stiffened for a moment as he remembered what Nubar had said a few minutes ago, but the hand gently playing with his hair made him relax quickly. He had never experienced anything like that, being so close to someone. He had to admit that he liked it way too much.  
"By the way, you don't have to say anything if you don't know what's going on in your pretty head," Nubar added. "I just wanted you to know what I feel for you." Jesse got hot as he heard the words and he was sure he was blushing. Fortunately, his face was still buried in Nubar's neck. "Understood?" The jungler asked, pushing Jesse away from him to look into his eyes. The brunette nodded and somehow didn't feel like 22. Without much thought, he cuddled up to Nubar, who acknowledged the whole thing with a slight smile. But Jesse didn't see that when he closed his eyes and lost himself in the slight touch of the Jungler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If that's not cute then I don't know what is!  
> Have a lovely day, guys!


	3. No one else has ever loved me, no one else has ever tried.

The next few days were a little odd for Jesse. He hadn't been able to decide whether he wanted to accept his feelings or not. Nubar had respected that and treated him a little differently since then. Not that he would avoid him, no, not at all.   
He took every opportunity to touch Jesse, if only for the slightest stroking. So they often ended up side by side in the VOD-reviews and Jesse found himself with Nubar's arm around him and his hand on the back of his neck, teasing the short hair.  
But after all, the jungler had stopped attacking his former coach with his awful jokes. The ambiguous and offensive looks, however, were still part of Jesse's days.

And then it was Saturday evening again, without anything serious happening. They had gone 1-1 this weekend so there was no reason to celebrate, but the team spirit was definitely better than the weeks before. Jesse had retreated to his room after the game and was watching a rather mediocre film on Netflix when Nubar entered. This time without knocking. Jesse paused the movie and raised an eyebrow as the handsome jungler undressed his pants and jersey without a comment and opened Jesse's cupboard.  
"What are you doing?" The Dane asked, slightly irritated. He had to pull himself together to not stare at Nubar's naked, well-muscled back.   
The jungler didn't answer, but took a simple, relatively wide-cut shirt out of the closet and pulled it over. Then he pushed Jesse aside and laid down next to him.  
Jesse's heart started beating a little faster, and he flinched when he felt Nubar's cold hands on his body. "You're cold," he complained. "Really?", Nubar just asked with a raised eyebrow and pulled Jesse half on his chest.  
Immediately, the Dane felt the familiar warmth running through his body and tensed a little. He took everything back when he felt Nubar's body heat. "Still cold?" The Brit asked teasingly, adjusting them so they could both look at the screen of Jesse's laptop comfortably. Jesse grunted unsatisfied, slowly allowing himself to relax.  
"You're not very good at that, are you?", Nubar suddenly asked and the Dane looked up, confused.   
"At what?"  
"Well, such relationship things."  
"May be because I've never had one," Jesse grumbled a little bit, hoping in the next second that Nubar hadn't heard him. A stupid hope, considering they were right next to each other. "What?!" The Brit asked in astonishment. Jesse sighed. "Yes, feel free to laugh."  
"Why should I?"  
"Well, because I'm the unfucked virgin, who hasn't had any experience yet." The voice of the smaller one was saturated with hate. Nubar shook his head in confusion. "Well, I was just wondering why no one ever wanted a pretty guy like you..."   
Jesse said nothing. "And when I think about it, I assume that's actually quite good. I can show you everything now," the dark-haired man whispered in Jesse's ear, while his hand slyly sneaked under his waistband. Jesse flinched at the touch and stiffened. Nubar immediately took his hand away and stroked his back soothingly.  
"Of course only if you want," the jungler added. Jesse was silent for a moment before nodding.   
"I do." And that was the first time the Dane accepted his feelings. It was not as hard as expected.

Nubar smiled pleased and pulled the smaller one closer, if that was even possible. "Are you going to tell me what your panic attack was all about?" He asked curiously. Jesse cleared his throat.   
"That was my first panic attack in ages. The last I had, I think, when I was twelve or so," he began. "They come when I'm emotionally stressed and overwhelmed." Nubar listened silently as his right hand played with Jesse's T-shirt hem. "Actually, I thought I was 'outgrown', but apparently that's not the case." Jesse turned his head, which was on Nubar's chest so he could look into the jungler's eyes.  
"Do you notice it before? Before it gets too much, I mean?" He asked thoughtfully. Jesse shrugged. "Last time definitely not." Nubar chewed on his lower lip, lost in thoughts, and Jesse wondered what bothered him.   
"Why?" He asked. "I don't want to ask too much of you," the Brit replied. And though that was true, Jesse felt like it was not the whole truth.

For a moment they were silent and looked at the laptop. Not that even one of them really watched the movie. They were much more lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Nubar raised his voice again. "What are we going to do with the others?" He asked. "I don't know," Jesse answered honestly. "So if we really want to have a reasonably normal relationship, we need to tell them," Nubar said, and of course he was right. But the thought of it scared Jesse. What if the others didn't accept it? What if the whole team broke up?  
"I'll manage that tomorrow. You don't have to worry about it, or even be present," Nubar said decisively and Jesse nodded, grateful that this task was taken from him.  
Nubar's hand had sneaked under Jesse's shirt and gently stroked the bare skin, but the Dane decided to enjoy it and not to worry about it. After all, it was just Nubar and after all, it felt really damn good.  
"Do you still watch the movie?" Nubar asked in a silent voice. "Have I ever done it is the real question," Jesse replied amused. The Brit laughed softly and then closed the laptop. "How do you like to sleep?" he asked, lying down so that he could look Jesse in the eyes.   
"Why do you always ask such weird things?" Jesse wanted to know, losing himself a little in the dark brown eyes that looked at him lovingly.   
"Because I know too little about you," Nubar said amused, then raised an eyebrow to alert Jesse that he still needed to answer. "On the side," the smaller one answered immediately. "Which one?" Was Nubar's counterquestion. "Right."  
"Good." Jesse was a bit surprised by this examination, but he didn't want to ask again. As if it was so important on which side he liked to sleep... "Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?" Nubar then asked. And Jesse shook his head. His heart beat a little faster at the thought of it, but it was more a joyous expectation than fear.  
And suddenly Nubar turned him to his right side and hugged him. "Sleep well, Jesse," the jungler whispered in his ear and gave him a gentle kiss on the neck. "You too," Jesse replied, shivering with goosebumps due to Nubar's breath on the back of his neck.

It took Jesse forever to fall asleep. It was unfamiliar to be held by someone, and he was thinking too much about what the team would say tomorrow. He hoped so much that they would just accept it. Anything else would be a pretty severe catastrophe... For a moment he only listened to Nubar's breath, which still tickled him gently on his neck. Slowly, his agitated thoughts came to rest. It'll be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of talking, before we go hard in the next chapter.  
> I just wanted them to become a bit more comfortable with each other before having sex.  
> You see, I'm really bad at PWP. I always need some kind of plot, haha.


	4. There's a darkness down inside me that I know we'll both enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short disclaimer: It's getting hot and a bit kinky right here, so brace yourselves!

Another week had passed and Jesse slowly felt safer in his position. He didn't quite know what Nubar had told the others, but everyone had simply accepted it, no one asked him any unpleasant questions, or looked at them weirdly as they fooled around.   
As a result, Jesse's heart didn't start to race every time Nubar and he were in a room with the others and they were cuddling almost all the time. Of course not during scrims or soloq.   
But in reviews or presentations, Nubar always pulled the smaller one between his legs. Since last Saturday they also slept together. Sometimes in Nubar's, sometimes in Jesse's bed, depending on how it suited them. On Friday after another victory in the LEC, Jesse found himself in Nubar's bed again. The jungler was in a damn good mood.   
After all, his team had won the game with a baron steal of him. He just came out of the shower with wet hair, wearing only a towel around his waist, and Jesse couldn't help but stare. Nubar noticed this with an amused grin and dropped the towel at his wardrobe, under which he wore nothing. Embarrassed, Jesse looked away and waited until his boyfriend (it was still very strange to use that word in the context of Nubar) had put on sleeping clothes.  
Suddenly the Brit jumped onto his bed and knelt over Jesse. The Dane looked a little surprised when he was pushed into the mattress by the taller one. "Do you know how beautiful you are?", Nubar asked teasingly and Jesse blushed a bit and looked away. But the damned handsome guy sitting over him didn't let him and turned his head back to himself.   
"May I kiss you?" He asked quietly and Jesse just nodded obediently. They hadn't kissed since the night in the club, at least not really.   
Jesse had never dared to take the first step and Nubar probably hadn't done it because he was afraid to overwhelm the smaller one.   
But now nothing stood in their way. And therefore Nubar grinned pleased when he got the okay from his boyfriend and almost immediately lowered his lips on those of the smaller one.   
Jesse had forgotten how good that felt. He was about to put his hands in Nubar's hair when he noticed that they were still pressed into the sheets. But instead of being irritated, Jesse was aroused to his own surprise.   
Nubar deepened the kiss a bit and Jesse now clearly got confirmation that the Brit was a damn good kisser. Not that he had many to compare, but that was a different level than what he knew so far.  
When they parted they were both a little out of breath and Nubar smiled mischievously. Only then did he release Jesse's hands, stroked his cheek briefly, and then lay down next to him. For a moment, they both let their minds cool down before Nubar began his questioning again. "Have you ever heard of BDSM?" He asked curiously. Jesse frowned in confusion. "That Fifty Shades-Stuff?"  
"For God's sake," Nubar exclaimed, covering his face with his hands as if he had physical pain at the thought alone.  
"No, shorty, not like Fifty Shades," he explained, slightly amused. Jesse shrugged apologetically. How was he supposed to know that? "Fifty Shades shows nothing but an asshole that abuses a young woman for his lust," Nubar explained, and Jesse was slightly confused, wondering why it had been hyped then. He didn't speak it out, though. After all, Nubar didn't seem very happy to talk about it.  
"The way I see it, you don't have any idea?", The Brit asked and tilted his head slightly. "Not really. I just know that some people like it when they're getting hurt," Jesse said, shrugging. "You never watched BDSM porn?" Nubar seemed to be slightly amused when Jesse just shook his head. "Well then let's go," said the taller and pulled out his smartphone. "We are not watching porn!", Jesse revolted. Nubar laughed. "Of course not, you idiot. After that, you would be way too disturbed and of course, we don't want that." He ruffled Jesse's hair and the smaller one felt a bit like a stubborn child.

"No, so the point is... I have a few preferences regarding sex," the jungler explained, pulling Jesse closer to him to give him more safety. The Dane had already blushed again.   
He could imagine something more beautiful than talking about sex with his boyfriend. But the jungler wasn't discouraged by that and went on. "I like to be in control, full control, if you know what I mean... I want you to stop thinking about anything at all, except how much you want me, how much you need me. And, of course, that won't work if I just whisper loving banalities in your ear and give you everything you need." Jesse nodded slightly, hiding the arousal that these words caused. It made sense. "Not that I don't like doing that! But it just doesn't satisfy me. And... I'd like to try some stuff with you." Nubar studied Jesse attentively. The Dane had a thoughtful expression on his face and didn't really seem to know what he should think of it.  
"I would NEVER do anything you don't want," added the Brit, stroking Jesse gently. After a moment of silence, Jesse asked, "How should I know what I like and what I don't, if I've never done that before?" Nubar smiled. "Clever guy. I'd show you some things and you'll tell me if you like them or not," the jungler offered. Finally, Jesse nodded. He could do that.  
Immediately he was pulled into a tight hug by Nubar and eventually got a gentle kiss. "Thanks," Nubar mumbled into his shirt and only then Jesse realized how important it was to his friend. Of course, he was a little scared that he won't like anything Nubar showed him. But if that was the case, unfortunately, he couldn't change it.  
"Would you like to learn something now?" The Brit asked and his eyes flashed excitedly. Jesse hesitated. He didn't know if he was ready for it. But on the other hand, he was interested in the whole thing. He wanted to know what Nubar was so excited about. So he nodded slowly.

Nubar smiled and lifted both of them slightly. "Point number one: trust. We don't need to start without trust. Do you trust me?" Jesse nodded, this time without hesitation. "Alright. Point number two: Safewords. If something doesn't suit you or gets too much, you have to tell me right away and I'll stop. Do you want to come up with safewords yourself, or should we stay standard?" Nubar asked. Jesse was a little amused by the enthusiasm of the Brit. He was a little bit like a toddler at Christmas. "Let's take standard," Jesse decided. He didn't want to do anything wrong and standard was probably never wrong.  
"As you wish. Green for okay, yellow for slower and red for stop. Understood?" Nubar looked him in the eyes and Jesse felt that this was really important. "Understood," he said, rolling his eyes as Nubar ruffled his hair with a grin.  
"So far so good. We've only got one small problem," Nubar said. "And that would be?" Jesse frowned questioningly. "Your panic attacks." The dramatic undertone in Nubar's voice almost made Jesse smile a little. "I certainly don't want you to panic during a session," the Brit made clear and Jesse nodded. He also had little fun with his attacks. But as stupid as that sounded, he knew Nubar would catch him when it came to that. And that calmed him down immensely.  
"We'll give it a try and I'll let you know as soon as I feel something," the brunette decided and Nubar nodded. Although he didn't look quite happy, he knew that they wouldn't have to try otherwise.

"Okay. Then there's nothing standing in our way and we can get going," Nubar said.   
"Unless you feel uncomfortable?" But wasn't the case at all, so Jesse shook his head. He felt excellent, even though he was a bit nervous and didn't know what was coming next. Nubar smiled and then pushed him back into the mattress as he knelt over him.   
Exactly as they had been at their kiss a few minutes ago.  
Jesse's heart jumped a bit as Nubar leaned down to his neck and worked on it with kisses, as well as his teeth. A pleasant sigh escaped the smaller one's lips as he tilted his head back to offer his boyfriend more space. A hand of Nubar wandered under Jesse's shirt and slowly pushed it upwards. Jesse was getting warmer and warmer under the touch of the Brit, who seemed to know exactly what he needed to do.   
Without realizing it, he had pushed his shirt up and pulled it over Jesse's head in a fluid motion. It landed somewhere in Nubar's room. He caressed Jesse's lips and nearly drove him crazy with his hungry kisses.  
The Dane realized that he was getting hard and sighed contentedly into the kiss. His hands went to Nubar's body automatically. But as soon as Jesse touched his boyfriend, he immediately broke away from him and pressed the hands of the smaller vehemently into the mattress.   
"You'd like that, eh?", Nubar teasingly asked and Jesse shuddered as he looked into the agitated dark eyes of his boyfriend. Innocently, he looked at the Brit, who finally leaned over to his bedside table and pulled something out of the drawer. Jesse recognized a rope and guessed what was coming. And indeed Nubar tied his hands to the bedposts with skilled fingers. Amazingly, the shackles were tied in such a way that they didn't hurt or bother Jesse. But they left no doubt as to whether they would last, that much was certain.

Nubar sat up and let his gaze wander slowly over Jesse, who felt a little uncomfortable. But Nubar just smiled and leaned forward again. "You have no idea how beautiful you look," he whispered in the smaller's ear and his heart began to beat faster again. Nubar ran his fingers gently over Jesse's face, then grabbed his glasses and carefully set them aside.  
"Now you look just half as good," Jesse said cheekily. Nubar stopped in his motion and raised an eyebrow. "If you were a little farther, I would blindfold you now. Then you wouldn't see anything anymore. Or stuff your cheeky mouth directly. But unfortunately, you are still under puppy license." Jesse got very hot at Nubar's words and he wriggled a bit in his shackles. Why did this dominant nature of his friend arouse him so much? When Nubar noticed it, he laughed softly and a little smugly.  
Then he leaned back down to Jesse and proceeded to kiss him everywhere. And where Nubar's lips or tongue weren't, his fingers replace the void. Jesse closed his eyes in pleasure and clung to his shackles. He didn't expect it to feel so damn good. Suddenly he felt Nubar's lips again on his and returned the kiss willingly, but without becoming too demanding. He learned quickly and understood that Nubar didn't want any initiative from him.  
His boyfriend's hands were now wandering down his sides to his underwear. Nubar played a little with the waistband, meticulously watching Jesse's expressions. Then he slid one and then two fingers below before his whole hand followed.  
Jesse gasped as he felt Nubar's fingers on his erection. The Brit laughed softly as he realized how strongly Jesse reacted to his touches, despite them being light and cautious. "Please, Nubar," the Dane whispered, pressing himself against the hand in his pants. He opened his eyes and looked at Nubar with a glazed look, who just watched him and occasionally touched Jesse's erection almost casually. "You're doing very well, kid," he whispered softly, blowing a kiss on Jesse's forehead.

Jesse didn't think anything was going well. He was so hard that it hurt and Nubar didn't touch him...   
The Dane threw himself from right to left and whimpered as he felt his friend's fingers carefully on his dick. And when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, the bigger one finally grasped. Jesse groaned loudly, but almost immediately was silenced with a kiss. Nubar's right hand clawed at the hazel hair of the Dane, while his left finally satisfied him.  
Jesse tore at his shackles because he didn't know where to go. It took only a few seconds before he came and Nubar had to choke his moan with a kiss. In the aftermath of his orgasm, Jesse barely noticed that Nubar deftly untied his shackles and threw the rope on the floor next to the bed. He didn't realize it until this time when he actually could slip his hands into his friend's hair, who just kissed and caressed him gently. "You did really well," Nubar said when they broke apart and Jesse didn't quite know what to say, so he just nodded.  
He wanted to stop Nubar when he got up and went to his closet, but he wasn't paying attention. He searched for clean boxer shorts and took handkerchiefs from the bedside table. Then he let himself sink back onto the edge of the bed, pulled off his boxer shorts from Jesse, wiped off the remaining sperm and then put on one of his boxer shorts. Then he picked up the shirt, which he had thrown on the floor earlier, and gave it to Jesse, who put it on without comment. He had endured the whole procedure, even if it had felt a bit strange.  
"Do you want some water?", Nubar then asked and Jesse nodded. Immediately he was handed a water bottle, from which he drank a few sips. It was only when he had finished that Nubar lay down next to him in bed and took him in his arms. Jesse was suddenly incredibly tired and could have fallen asleep instantly.  
"How did you like it?" Nubar asked curiously. Jesse thought for a moment before answering. "It's all a bit confusing and new, but I liked it," he said quietly and a little ashamed. "I have to admit, I really had to restrain. Usually, I'm not so gracious," Nubar said a little amused, and Jesse's heart pounded a few beats faster when he heard it.  
"Why did you clean me up in the end?" Jesse asked, wondering a bit about it. "That's what you call aftercare. I just make sure that you're alright," said Nubar. "So you're not into it?", Jesse continued. Nubar laughed briefly. "No, coach. That's what you do as a well-behaved dom."  
Jesse didn't feel taken seriously for a moment, but Nubar gave him a quick kiss, which silenced his thoughts.  
"But what about you?"  
"What about me?" Nubar frowned a little confused. "Well ... you didn't get your money's worth," Jesse mused. Nubar shook his head, grinning. "Don't worry about that." Jesse yawned heartily. He was really done from this little lesson or whatever you wanted to call it. His friend noticed that, of course, and put out the light of the bedside lamp. "Sleep well, kiddo," he murmured, turning Jesse back to his favorite sleeping position and stroking him until he fell asleep.


	5. Just tell me I am yours 'cause you are mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so here is where shit gets weird.  
> Don't ask too many questions...

The next morning, Jesse woke up early. He sensed that Nubar's arm was still wrapped around him, and at the thought of last night, his heart beat a little faster. He turned and reached over his boyfriend for his smartphone. It was still relatively early, but Jesse knew he couldn't sleep anymore. After checking social media for a moment, he cautiously freed himself from Nubar's grasp and climbed out of bed. Luckily, the Brit still seemed to be sleeping soundly.  
Jesse padded through the gaming room into the kitchen and cursed the old house for not having underfloor heating because his feet were icy cold within seconds. Arriving in the kitchen, he took two cups from the cupboard above him - a normal one and one with a chicken on it. Because the chicken cup was the best in the house if you wanted to believe Nubar.  
The coffee machine and the water boiler were switched on quickly. Jesse was in a good mood today and made coffee for the rest of the team. When he had to make tea, he always had to concentrate a bit, because he rarely did it and he didn't really know what to look for. But it couldn't be that hard.

"Well, you two had fun yesterday?" Jesse flinched when he heard Fabian's voice behind him. He hadn't noticed that someone had entered the kitchen.  
"Good morning to you, too!", the Dane answered a little grumpily and hoped Fabian would forget what he asked in the first place. Were they really that loud?  
Febi chuckled and leaned against the kitchen unit next to Jesse. "It wasn't that bad," the midlaner said, apparently reading his mind. Jesse rolled his eyes and answered nothing. The sipping of the coffee machine became more and more irregular and eventually stopped completely. Jesse reached for the can and poured it into his cup first, then in Febi's, who held his cup provocatively next to Jesse's. Then he took the teabag from Nubar's chicken cup.  
"Do you have any idea how to make tea?", Jesse asked his midlaner. He shrugged, grinning. "Not more than you, I guess. I mean ... I don't drink my tea with twenty liters of milk like Maxlore," he said in amusement, but stepped closer to the cup and inspected it. "Well, now you can pour a lot of milk in it. Until it has the color of diarrhea." Jesse wrinkled his nose in disgust. "And then you put a spoonful of sugar in there. Should be fine after that." And with that, the Dutch disappeared in the direction of the gaming area. Jesse sighed and reached for the milk. Rather too little than too much was his motto and somehow he got the color halfway as he imagined it. Add a little sugar and he left the kitchen with the two cups. Let's see what the tea princess would say.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Nubar had actually been pleased with his tea and was probably more happy than he wanted to admit to Jesse. But he knew how to interpret Nubar's looks and didn't care. They had a relaxed morning until Hussain gathered them for a brief meeting and then drove them to the LEC studio.  
Jesse lounged on the couch in the prep room, watching the players warm up for the game. It was another hour until they would have to go on stage, but you wanted to be warmed up nevertheless. Hussain tinkered a bit with the draft ideas and somehow Jesse felt like he was set back in time to the last split.

Suddenly Nubar rose and disturbed the silence. He dropped onto the couch next to Jesse and reached for a water bottle. "Tell me... do you have any plans tonight?" The Brit asked. Jesse frowned. "After the game, I mean," the jungler added and took two deep sips from the bottle. Jesse shook his head. Why should he have plans? "Very nice," Nubar said, ruffling Jesse's hair, which he commented on with an annoyed 'hey'. Then the Brit disappeared out of the room and left his boyfriend on the couch in surprise. What was the guy up to again?  
When the jungler returned after a few minutes with a big grin on his face and a key in his hand, Jesse was even more confused. "What did you do?" He asked. "Nothing important," Nubar whispered, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Jesse wasn't satisfied with the answer. It didn't look like 'nothing important'. But he didn't want to cause a stir so close to the game and just swallowed his frustration. He would probably find out soon enough... he hoped so at least.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

They had won. Not as convincing as Jesse would have liked, but at least a win and another step towards the playoffs. The team was in a similar mood as their former coach. It was more relief than the great euphoria. But that was alright.  
Accordingly, the team decided not to go out together, as after the last 2-0 week. Febi, Hussain and Steven wanted to go to the cinema while everyone else preferred a quiet evening.  
"Jesse and I are out too, maybe until tomorrow morning," Nubar suddenly announced. "Good to know," Jesse grumbled a little hurt because he wasn't asked in the first place. Nubar gave him a quick, narrow-eyed glare, causing Jesse to blush. "Well then have fun", Febi quipped and broke the strange moment that had arisen between the young couple. "Thanks, you too," Nubar said with a slightly dirty grin on his face and grabbed his boyfriend, who had packed his stuff.  
"Where are we going?" Jesse asked as they left the studio. "Do you think you are allowed to know that?" Nubar asked, somewhat amused. "Yes?" Jesse was slightly confused. "Then you are wrong," the Brit said with a shrug and so Jesse had no choice but to follow his friend. Wherever.

They drove some stations by train before getting out and walking. They made a quick stop at a snack bar and stilled their hunger, then they went on through the nocturnal Berlin. Jesse was surprised how exactly Nubar seemed to know the way.  
After a few minutes, the Dane thought he remembered where they were, but he couldn't quite say why. Suddenly they stopped in front of a house and Nubar unlocked the door. Confused, Jesse watched the taller man and finally followed him up the stairs to one of the doors.  
"What are we doing here?" Jesse asked, still deeply disturbed. "Don't ask questions," Nubar replied and pushed the door open. Jesse looked around as they entered the small hallway. The smell of the apartment seemed strangely familiar to him, and when he saw a huge Fnatic flag a few meters away, it fell like scales from his eyes.  
"We're in Martin's apartment ?!" Nubar was amused by the look on the smaller one's face, now a mixture of horror, astonishment and unbelievable confusion. "Well recognized, Sherlock," Nubar said, throwing his jacket in a corner and then walking past Jesse into the only room in the apartment. "What are we doing here?! Does he know we are here? If so, what did you tell him?" Jesse asked.  
"Didn't I just say you shouldn't ask so many questions?" Nubar mused aloud. "Yeah, but ... What are we doing here?!" Nubar sighed, realizing that he really needed to answer a few things to his boyfriend if he wanted to have a reasonably relaxed evening tonight. "Let's just say that he owed me a favor," he finally said.  
But that only raised more questions in Jesse. What kind of favor? For what? "Come and look at Martin's bed. Our beds cannot keep up with this." Nubar skipped the questioning look of his boyfriend and threw himself onto the huge bed. "Nubar... you don't want to have sex with me on this bed right now, right?", Jesse asked suspiciously. Nubar grinned. "Yes, that's exactly what I want."  
"But that's Martin's bed!"  
"So what? You don't want to know what has happened here." The jungler shrugged. "You aren't making it any better..." Jesse ran both hands through his hair.  
"Well, if the problem is that you have to think about Martin during sex then that's okay. He's a cute guy. "  
"Can you stop saying such things, please?", Jesse pleaded, who was desperately trying to suppress the images in his head. Nubar laughed and got up, only to take Jesse with him to the - admittedly dreamlike - bed. Why did Martin let them have sex in his bed? And what did all this have to do with this favor?!  
"You think too much," Nubar stated amused. "Sorry," grumbled Jesse, who was not really into any sex games. "What do you want to know? Three questions. Then we start."  
"Why does Martin allow this?"  
"Long story, I can tell you sometime. Short version: I saved his ass - literally - and then I found out that he is pretty relaxed in the matter."  
"Why here?"  
"We are undisturbed and the bed is a dream. What do you want more?"  
"How many times have you been here?"  
"Twice."  
"With whom?"  
"Nanana. I said three questions," Nubar said and Jesse grumbled unsatisfied. Did he really have to accept it now? "But I see that you have to get used to it a bit," the Brit said smartly and turned on the television. Still unenthusiastic about the situation, Jesse relaxed slowly while the television was playing some episode of How I Met Your Mother. He snuggled up to Nubar, who of course immediately put an arm around him and threatened to fall asleep after a few minutes. "We have plans for tonight," his friend reminded him at some point and Jesse yawned heartily. "How long do we have time?"  
"As long as we need," was Nubar's answer, which was again so inaccurate that it slowly annoyed Jesse. "Then let's get started," the smaller one decided and sat up slowly. Nubar smiled contentedly and got up to go to his backpack. On the way back, he brought Jesse another glass of water, which he gratefully accepted. Then he eyed the things Nubar had brought.  
"Well... I hinted at it yesterday, but I'll say it again: That was not what satisfied me yesterday. There's more to it..." Nubar studied Jesse urgently and he nodded without hesitation. He was ready to try everything. "So we're going to do a little more today and the safewords will be more important." Jesse nodded again. He had already understood that. "Any questions?" The Dane shook his head and Nubar nodded in satisfaction. "What music do you want to hear?" He asked.  
"Uhm... I don't really care," Jesse replied in surprise. He didn't think they would listen to music. Nubar didn't ask again, but simply started a playlist. Then he adjusted his utensils, which consisted mainly of ropes, and finally turned his attention to Jesse.  
For a moment he looked at the smaller one with an incredibly enamored look, then the expression in his eyes changed. Jesse had briefly blushed a little, but he couldn't think about it anymore because Nubar pushed him back into the soft mattress. He felt the breath of the bigger on his skin, as he stopped millimeter above him and apparently enjoyed in which position he was.  
Jesse fidgeted a little as he had to suppress the urge to simply pull Nubar into a kiss. But his wish was fortunately fulfilled when Nubar kissed him in a longing way. Without any caution or restraint. Jesse was a little surprised by the sheer passion that was thrown against him, but quickly got used to it.  
He felt Nubar's hand slip under his shirt and barely a second later, he had already lost it. The Brit's hands were almost everywhere and Jesse sighed contentedly into the kiss. He felt that it was getting tight in his jeans.  
Then Nubar clearly slowed down. He gave Jesse one last slow kiss before straightening up and reaching for the ropes. "Sit up," he said in a voice that simply wouldn't tolerate any contradiction. So Jesse did as ordered and hoped that his heart would not be heard as loud as he felt it. "Hands on the back."  
The Dane also accepted this request without hesitation. Nubar sat behind him and began to fix his wrists with the rope. He sang softly to the music that was playing. Jesse noticed that it was Legends Never Die and had to smile. He sat quietly, waiting, enjoying the occasional kisses on his neck.  
As Nubar now led the rope around Jesse's torso, the smaller one shivered briefly. He hadn't expected that. But immediately he relaxed again and listened to his friend singing while he wrapped Jesse's torso again and again with the ropes from all directions until there was nothing left.  
"Done," Nubar murmured contentedly. Jesse turned back and forth a few times, only to find that he would never get out of those ropes alone. Nubar pushed him back into the mattress. "And? How do you like that?" He asked insolently. His eyes revealed that he wasn't expecting an answer. "I have experienced worse," Jesse answered softly. Nubar raised an eyebrow and seemed to wonder what to do with the answer for a moment. Then he reached for a piece of cloth, took off Jesse's glasses and blindfolded him. The Dane got slightly nervous when that happened. He knew that he could never free himself from the shackles or the blindfold, and it was as exciting as it was scary.  
Jesse swallowed hard and forced himself to rest. He didn't know what Nubar was doing because he didn't hear or feel him next to him anymore.  
For an eternity, Jesse just lay there, then he asked softly, "Nubar?"  
No answer. A lump formed in Jesse's throat. He didn't quite know what to do with the situation and his racing heart coupled with his paranoia made him imagine the worst. It only took a few seconds and Jesse felt the panic rise again. "Red," he said in a trembling voice, just hoping that Nubar was at least in the same room.  
As soon as he pronounced the safe word, he felt the arms of his boyfriend around him again, surrounding him tightly and taking off his blindfold. "I'm here, it's alright," he whispered in Jesse's ear, a stone falling from his heart. And at the same time, he felt so stupid that he had stopped for something so ridiculous.  
"Shall I release the shackles?" Nubar asked immediately, examining Jesse. But he shook his head vehemently. He liked the shackles. And so Nubar just held him, caressed him, and Jesse inhaled deep traits of his smell until his heart had calmed down. "Sorry," he murmured in Nubar's shoulder.  
"For what?"  
"That I had to stop," Jesse said softly and slightly ashamed. Immediately, Nubar pushed him away, so he could look him in the eyes.  
"I never want to hear that again. You may have to apologize for a lot, but never for this. Do you understand that?!" The Brit's gaze was serious and Jesse couldn't stand it. He just nodded slightly. "Confirm that," Nubar demanded.  
"I got it." He was immediately hugged again. "Okay."

"Should we continue?" Nubar asked after a while and Jesse nodded. So Nubar grabbed the cloth again and blindfolded his boyfriend. This time, he didn't panic, because he knew that Nubar wouldn't disappear. And as stupid as it sounded: he now knew that the safeword worked and he could always rely on it.  
So he was only too happy to find himself pushed back into the mattress again. He felt Nubar's weight on him. The Brit was sitting, most likely intentionally, on Jesse's waist, teasing his neck with his teeth and lips. Jesse sighed as Nubar bit gently into the soft and sensitive skin and nibbled it briefly. "Yesterday I had to silence you a bit... but here we are alone. And I want to hear that," Nubar growled and Jesse just nodded obediently. That was no problem.  
His hands found support in his own shackles as Nubar moved on Jesse's hip and he pressed himself against his boyfriend. Nubar wandered deeper and finally pulled Jesse's pants and boxers down. Jesse felt a bit embarrassed as he realized that he was now completely naked in front of his boyfriend. But Nubar seemed to notice that and gently stroked his cheek. "You have to turn off your stupid thoughts and let go," he told him before slapping him. Not so hard that it was really painful, but the action itself surprised Jesse and he flinched. He knew that Nubar was right and decided to shut out all thoughts, focusing only on what was happening to him. He was tied up anyway, so what should he do differently?  
"That's good." Jesse heard the smile in Nubar's voice. Then he felt cautious fingers on his erection. He groaned uncontrollably and pressed against the touch. He still hadn't gotten used to the intense feelings that the other's fingers triggered in him. He sensed that Nubar let go of him and climbed behind him. Then he pulled Jesse between his legs. The Dane felt that his friend wasn't wearing a shirt anymore, which immediately gave him goosebumps. Nubar put Jesse's head on his shoulder and gave him a quick kiss. "Then let's see how much you can stand," he growled and Jesse shivered. He didn't quite know what that meant, but he was so horny he didn't care what came next.

Nubar's hand closed around Jesse's erection. The little one groaned and wiggled. Nubar laughed softly and began to move his hand a little. Jesse went crazy under the Brit's nimble fingers and almost felt sorry about it, but he was about to come again.  
He felt the heat contract in his abdomen and then... the touch was gone. Disappointed, he groaned. "Please go on," he pleaded silently, turning his face to Nubar's neck. Nubar stroked his fingers carefully over Jesse's tip. "But that's a lot more fun," the Brit replied, but Jesse had almost forgotten what this statement referred to. He went insane under Nubar's feather-light touches on his cock.  
"Please, Nubar," he whispered. But his request was denied. Nubar's hands traced the ends of the shackles, very thorough and scanning. Every single one of Jesse's ribs was closely inspected while the Dane cursed softly, cause his twitching erection was ignored.  
"Do you think I'll continue if you insult me?" Nubar finally asked thoughtfully. Immediately, Jesse fell silent, feverishly thinking about the solution to his problem. "Please?" He asked again because he really could not think of anything and finally he felt how Nubar's fingers slowly closed around his erection. And by slowly Jesse meant really slow. He sighed painfully and turned displeased in Nubar's grip. Of course, he didn't let him go.  
A tiny movement of Nubar's thumb was all Jesse got. He had never been so upset in his life, he was sure. "Nubar," he pleaded again and put his head to the neck of the Brit so he could work on it with his lips. Another tiny movement made Jesse moan.  
"What am I supposed to do?" Jesse was interrupted in the midst of his question by another provocative move. For a moment, Jesse regained his composure, then asked, "May I come?"  
"Anytime," Nubar replied, moving a finger again. "Will you help me with this?", Jesse continued. Nubar's second hand, which had always rested on his chest to secure him in his attempted break-outs, gently ruffled his hair. "Of course," Nubar cooed. His hand moved back to Jesse's chest before he finally began to satisfy the smaller one.  
Jesse's hands buried themselves in the ropes around his torso and he bit his lower lip hard. "I want to hear you," Nubar whispered in his ear as he let his thumb flick over Jesse's tip.  
Jesse groaned loudly as he lunged for the touch. He realized that he couldn't stop his orgasm anymore. "Fuck, don't stop," he squeezed out soundlessly before every muscle in his body tensed. He came so hard as never in his life before. He literally screamed out his lust, while Nubar did the best he could: hold on to him and continue to satisfy him.  
Jesse's body twitched uncontrollably several times before his muscles slackened and he dropped his head completely on Nubar's shoulder. "You look so beautiful when you come," his boyfriend whispered in his ear. And if Jesse was not completely exhausted, he probably would have blushed. But he only smiled slightly as he tried to get his breathing under control again. Nubar stretched under him and reached for something that turned out to be a cloth wiping the sperm from Jesse's torso and his own hand. Then he removed the blindfold from the smaller one.  
"Would you like to be released from your shackles?" Nubar asked and Jesse nodded. So the Brit began to undo the ropes in calm and deliberate movements. When he was done, Jesse stretched several times. Suddenly it felt so strange to be able to move his arms. Then he turned to Nubar. "And you?" He asked. Nubar shrugged. "Tell me," he answered.  
Jesse grew warm at the thought that Nubar was so selfless to renounce his orgasm again. But he didn't want that. So he kissed his friend passionately and yearning. He returned the kiss a little surprised, but not unwilling.  
"However, I have to warn you that I have never done this before," Jesse said softly when they had parted ways and actually blushed a bit. "You can't do anything wrong," Nubar assured him, and Jesse trusted him.  
Even so, his heart was pounding as he finally opened Nubar's pants and pulled them off. Through the thin fabric of the boxer shorts, he could already see the erection of the Brit.  
Jesse was unsure what to do next, but then he simply remembered all the porn he had watched in his life. He pulled off his boyfriend's boxers and forbade himself to think about it when he put his erection in his mouth. Nubar groaned in surprise and Jesse was amazed how turned on he was just by hearing this.  
Carefully, he licked the shaft and played with the tip. Eventually, however, Nubar's hands found their way into Jesse's hair and showed him the right rhythm.  
It didn't take long for Nubar to come and Jesse was too overwhelmed by the situation to think about if he wanted to swallow or spit. When his friend came moaning into his mouth, he just swallowed as much as he could - even if it didn't taste as good as he secretly hoped. Then Jesse sat up slowly. Nubar's glazed eyes told him that he had probably done something right. The Brit pulled him up to him and kissed him lovingly. "You did well," he said and Jesse blushed a bit.  
Nubar reached for the blanket below them and laid it over himself. Then he reached for his smartphone, turned off the music and the light, and pulled Jesse halfway onto his chest. "Tell me... are you allowed to swallow sperm as a vegan?" He asked. Jesse didn't answer, he just rolled his eyes.  
He couldn't believe that he was lying next to his jungler in the bed of another player and could fall asleep completely satisfied and Nubar asked such a question? "Sorry," said the Brit, laughing softly. Jesse made himself comfortable on Nubar and closed his eyes. And before he fell asleep, he thought about how much he liked the man beneath himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this story!  
> Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos or comments, I really appreciate it!  
> I can tell you that there's a little "sequel" (I don't know if that's the right word) in the making where I try to explain why Maxlore ended up in Rekkles' bed in the first place.  
> It's... mostly pretty dirty. Tell me if you'd like to read it!
> 
> That's all I have to say. Happy Easter to all of you!


End file.
